If I Die Young
by nickie083100
Summary: I didn't choose to leave, but it wasn't my decision to make. I'm sorry.


**A/N: Hello! I hope you like this, it might be very depressing, but it's cute, so t's bittersweet. **

**If I Die Young**

'_**If I die young, burry me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song**__.__**'**_

_I was sitting at peace, thinking of the day I died. It was the worst day of my life, well, and also the last._

'_**Lord make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother, she'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and, life aint always what you think it outta be, no, aint even gray but she buries her baby, the sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time**__.__**'**_

_But I didn't have enough time, no, I was only eighteen when I died. I didn't want to leave, I had just met the love of my life a few months earlier._

"_Hey, Roxy." I said as he growled._

"_Don't call me that." He snapped. I laughed._

"_Anyways, wanna hang out after school with me today?" I asked, he nodded._

"_Sure, but later." He said. There was no later for me. I was walking home, then a drunk man came out. He stared harassing me, I slapped him across the face, and then he pulled out a gun. He shot me four times, I was dead on the second bullet. Everything was black after a few days, then when I woke up, I was here in this place. When I awoke, I saw my mom crying, Olette standing there, weeping her eyes out and being comforted by Hayner. But I didn't see Roxas. That crushed what little was left of my spirit._

'_**If I die young, burry me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. The sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time.'**_

"_I did die young, I didn't want to. I didn't need to, but I did. I never even got to tell Roxas the way I felt about him." I said as I started to cry._

'_**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom, I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger. I've never known the lovin' of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever, who would've thought that forever could be severed by, the sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time.'**_

_I never knew how it felt to have a guy love you, but when Roxas would hold my hand, it felt like everything was alright._

"_So, wanna study with me today?" Roxas asked me._

"_Sure!" I exclaimed, smiling. The bell rang, signaling for us to get to class, so we walked to class, hand in hand._

_I was wearing a white satin dress when I came up to the Lord's castle. It is a fine gown, beautiful. I wish Roxas could've seen me in that dress. Every moment I think of him, my heart breaks a little more._

'_**So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls, what I never did is done. A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar, there worth so much more after I'm a goner, and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing, funny when you're dead how people start listening.'**_

_Nobody would listen to me, besides Roxas. It was like I was a ghost that nobody cared for, then when I died, they just instantly understood that I was alive. I was grateful to have friends, but I was more grateful to have Roxas. Then I heard sniffling. I looked over, and saw Roxas. It was raining and it was gray, but he stood there._

"_Xion, I hope you hear this. You don't know what kind of hell I'm going through without you here with me." He cried. His blonde bangs were hiding his face, but I saw tears running down his cheeks. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie and slim black jeans, and his hands were stuffed in his pocket._

"_You don't know this pain that I've felt for the past week. It's like I wanna burn myself so I could die. I don't see what I have to live for anymore, anyways. The best thing in my life left me here." He said, lying a single white rose on my grave._

"_In case you don't understand me, I'm saying that the best thing in my life was you. I just want to see you again. Please?" he asked, weeping. I knew I had to do something, so I went down there and hugged his back. He jumped._

"_Roxas, it's me. Please don't be afraid." I said. He sniffled._

"_Why'd you leave me?" he asked. My eyes got misty._

"_Because I had to." I said._

"_Xion, my life has been hell ever since you left." He said. I nodded._

"_Roxas, I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave. I didn't choose to leave. But, I had to leave. It wasn't my decision." I told him, my head buried in his back. He turned around and hugged me._

"_Why didn't you go?" I asked. He paused._

"_Because it was hard for me." He said._

"_How?"_

"_Because I…I loved you. I still do." He said._

"_Roxas, always know this: I might not be there with you physically but I will be there spiritually." I told him, looking in his eyes. I kissed him on the cheek and smiled._

"_I will always be with you, Roxas. Never forget that." I said, and left. I didn't want to do what I did, just leave him there, but what more could I do? I needed to tell him that I would always be with him, and I did. I died young, but at least he knew that I wasn't really gone._

**A/N: I have been doing a lot of song storys, huh? I love those kinds, and I still have more to come! Okay, please review and make me happy!**


End file.
